One night
by Queen Lexi
Summary: After winning the national cup, team captain Aomine decides to indulge himself in a night of fun, what he hadn't planned though was that that fun would come in leather pants and blonde hair. Aokise, smut


**One night**

"Let's go Aomine!" Kagami called, flinging an arm around the bluenette's shoulders to drag him into the limo.

"Yeah, yeah calm your stub Bakagami," he shoved the other away, making him bump into his disgruntled boyfriend.

"Taiga please take it easy until you have taken a glass at least," although Kuroko was happy about the win he knew that if his life partner was behaving in such an unruly way without a drop of alcohol it meant he'd be hoisting the tall male home when the party was over.

"Don't worry Kuroko, I'm just so happy we won the cup," the half-American grinned and kissed the impassive man's cheek, "and our 69th match together."

Despite himself Kuroko blushed at the notion and surprising remembrance of his partner. None of the other team mates paid them any mind as they got the champagne from the freezer and handed it to Aomine to open, since he was the one scoring the most dunks to ensure victory and also because he was the captain. Grinning, he took the large bottle, shook it under the cheers of his team and popped the cork, spraying the expensive liquid all over the enclosed space. While the beverage was poured into a large amount of glasses again and again the limousine approached the popular nightclub that would house the celebration. A lot of celebrities would be there, and none of the men in the long car expected to go home alone tonight.

Once they were at the red carpet they were greeted by shrill cheers and crying fans, with the few photographers who had managed to press through the thick line of supporters. The entire team met their enthusiasm with waves and the occasional wink to a female (or male for that matter) fan. Bustling around for a few minutes to pose for the cameras and other famous what-not's was merely a minor obstacle on their road for the heavy bass, flashing lights and grinding bodies on the inside of two black glass doors. Well inside their arrival was announced, everyone turned to look at them and clap their hands, music stopping temporarily.

The light flashed bright before the music started again, and in the blinding illumination the team captain saw one _very_ attractive face from across the club. It was only for a second before it became too dark to see so far again, but Aomine was _sure_ he'd seen the most gorgeous creature. Well, it seemed he had found his target for the night. Light hair, maybe blond, and long lashes were everything he had to go on as a certain description but he was sure he'd get the same feeling of awe if he happened to lay eyes upon the beauty once again. For now though, he'd be getting the most expensive drink the house had to offer and get a bit frisky.

As a sportsman he didn't drink a lot of alcohol, but seeing as they had just won the national cup he figured he could indulge in intoxication. His Japanese teammates agreed with him on that point (two of them being drilled by a very strict and scary middle-school captain), but even though Kagami didn't drink much he couldn't hold his fucking liquor for shit. He had only gulped two glasses and he was already mellow and roaming his hands all over whomever he could grab. Luckily that whom was his boyfriend so it was ok and no drama would ensue the next morning.

After ordering some expensive clear liquid he was eagerly invited to the dancefloor by two girls, both wearing short dark dresses with sparkles and one hell of a cleavage. He was never one to reject such earnest approaches so he gladly followed them, bumping into people on the way out onto the floor. Luckily the drink wasn't much in a very tall glass so he managed to manoeuvre without spilling, and to grind against the girls at the same time.

Their well-manicured hands dragged across his abdomen while their pelvises rubbed against his legs, and he was finding that their fingers travelled more and more beneath the collar and hem of his shirt. A few times he could feel insistent tugging at his belt, and in return he let his free hand run down the curve of the girl's back, only almost touching her rump. It was hot, loud and heavy having them pressing their bodies against him in not-so subtle ways, but every time their faces turned up to give him the 'let's fuck' look he was reminded of the fair lady he'd laid eyes on earlier, leaving them to seem so much less desirable. They weren't bad looking, quite the opposite, but he was not settling for two random girls when he had a target to acquire—no matter how good they danced and grinded. He started to drink from his glass, pulling away from the pair when he shook the transparent vessel, signalling he was about to get more to gulp down. Understanding, the girls smiled and called for him to come back to them once he was done, but he had no such intention (or maybe, if he'd go home without the pretty individual he'd seen earlier).

Hurrying to the bar once again he called for something lighter this time, it was no use getting drunk in this kind of place if he'd be searching for a someone he'd never met before. Despite his urge to find this someone, he stayed at the bar, gazing out over the large mass of people moving about. He quietly zipped at the new drink—_'liqueur,'_ he noted—and let his eyes roam about. Nothing was catching his attention, except Kagami who had occupied an entire booth in order to make out with his respective other—who seemed annoyed at the attention seeing how he was trying to stop large hands from going into his pants. Some of his other teammates were strewn across the club with either friends, girlfriends or some random dancer, but he had little to no interest in them.

The blinking lights in white, green and blue didn't help him either, only annoying him with a brief headache as he strained to catch a glimpse of the person who had seemed to disappear. Every time he laid eyes on bright hair he'd get hopeful, but when he caught sight of the face he'd know it wasn't her. In the end, he didn't catch a glimpse of the enchanting beauty before he could hear the bathroom calling his name, so with a sigh he headed off to relieve himself. In the luxurious restrooms a man was obviously occupying a stall in order to empty his stomach—and hopefully get out of the place without covering everyone else with vomit. Not letting it bother him though Aomine took the free urinal, ignoring the men standing next to him, who were gawking at his face and open pants.

He finished and went to wash his hands, glancing out the door when someone loud enough to gain his attention walked in, and stopped mid motion. It was only a flash—again—but he was _certain _he saw the splendour he'd seen the moment he first arrived. Quickly he rinsed his hands and hurried out into the buzzling crowd. He searched frantically above the pumping fists, afraid he'd lost the blonde again (and now he was sure it was a blonde). Luckily; the fair haired woman stood near the middle of the frenzy dancers, moving in time to the beat. With determination he moved forward, squeezing between drunk dancers and humping couples. It wasn't until he came close that he realized that maybe it wasn't a good idea to just walk up to a girl and grab her by the arm in a club, so he stopped and started dancing, somehow blending in without being totally awkward. He inched closer by grinding against whoever he could find who seemed to be single, moving on when he found he'd been stuck with them long enough. Keeping an eye on the blonde was definitely a challenge, since she seemed to be doing the same thing as him and a lot of those he danced with seemed to be eager to keep his company. However his persistence seemed to pay off as beautiful eyes settled on him and lit up with attraction. Giving an inviting smirk, he watched as she made he—

'_Oh ok that's not what I was expecting.'_

When the figure became clear to him he saw that despite the picture-perfect face the one possessing it was _male_; with a slim upper body, lean muscles and got-to-be-illegal low pants. Aomine wasn't a picky man though and the fact that he was bisexual was one of the most well-known secrets in the basketball world, so he gladly responded the sultry look he was given with one of his own. The blonde smiled, lips stretching into a pleased leer. They moved closer, bodies barely touching and breaths mingling. Absently the bluenette noted that the guy was almost his height before sweaty hips started moving from side to side again. Finding it quite inviting, Aomine set his hands on said hips, fingers light just in case the other didn't like the contact. No such thing though.

Happily the blonde started moving more, raising his arms and swinging them to the music while matching his movements to Aomine's. His tight shirt rode up his stomach, showing off his sweaty skin and _fuck does his legs look nice in such tight pants_. Seemingly noticing the fixated stare at his lower body the blonde smirked and slowly ran his hands down his body, making damn sure to slide his fingers over his hip and down between his legs, then up again to lift his shirt even higher. The tanned man had to curse under his breath when it seemed like the blonde was rubbing over his nipple beneath the fabric, but before he was sure it fell down again. Now that very hand was coming up to set on his shoulder, sending a shudder through them both.

What the blonde did next though didn't just do shivers; it sent electricity through them. His hips moved in round motions, grinding their groins together in sweet friction. He threw his head back, leaving his uncovered neck exposed with only a few light strands sticking to the sweaty skin. Quickly one of Aomine's hands moved to hold the blonde close as he leaned forward while the other supported the other's neck. He pressed their bodies together roughly as he opened his mouth to run his tongue up the pale throat. He didn't hear it clearly, but he could _feel_ the moan vibrating beneath the skin he caressed with his wet appendage, and it pleased him.

He straightened them, meeting lusty amber eyes for a second before the blonde slipped out of his grasp in order to slide down. His hands rubbed everywhere they could get, even teasing at his belt before moving down his legs. The blond was getting lower and lower and was soon down with his face level with Aomine's half-erect cock, lips kissing the growing bulge before he stood again, turning around to grind his ass to the spot he'd just smooched. Moaning out at the bold movements Aomine grabbed the mischievous hips, humping against the firm behind unashamedly. With equal lack of mortification the fair man leaned back, plastering himself to Aomine's frame before grabbing one of the hands on his hips to drag it forward to his clothed groin. There he made the tanned fingers cup him as he rutted into the hold and the increasingly hard cock nudging at his behind.

Aomine didn't need more reassurance, and even though he enjoyed the game of turning each other on in this place where everyone could watch with envy at his luck to get such a catch, he doubted that he'd be able to hold his restraint for much longer. He latched his lips to the neck in front of him, biting and sucking lightly as he humped against the behind pressing against him. His hands ran up the front of the blonde's body, boldly brushing his hands over puckered nipples, making the blond whine indignantly. Smirking, Aomine suggested as huskily as he could that they should go somewhere more _private_.

The blonde breathed out a hefty _"yes"_ (in Japanese, something that would've stunned Aomine if he had been entirely sober), leaning back and rubbing his body against the strong torso pressed to his back. Receiving the affirmative, Aomine started steering them towards the back-exit. The trip was repeatedly interrupted by intoxicated people thinking it was ok to try and separate them and sometimes their own desperate desire. When they finally got to the guard who was going to let them out the basket captain growled out that he wanted a cab to pick them up and then eagerly pushed the blond out the door. Outside there was no one in the intermediate area, and they both saw their chance to finally get to touch each other again.

With the sexiest smile the bluenette had ever seen the shorter man grabbed his hair and pulled him down, kissing his chapped lips fiercely. The action sent a pleasant shock through him, and he responded with vigour, pushing his tongue against the other's mouth. The curved lips opened, inviting him in. He was pulled closer by the hand still grasping at his hair and by a leg that hooked around his thigh, receiving enthusiastic grinding against his front. Aomine groaned as his tongue was lightly sucked at as soon as he started tasting the blonde; hot, uncontrollable desire sparkling between them as they tried to erase any and all distance.

He could hear the small whimpers escaping the other as their wet tongues glided against each other, and it took his all to not slam the other to the wall and fuck him long and hard in the dark street. It should've been pleasant enough though. Luckily the high-class taxi arrived before he could lose his senses completely. He broke out of the grasp that held them together, instead insisting they should continue inside the black car when needy lips tried to kiss him again. They tumbled into the back seat, the blonde roughly pushing him down against the leather after the door closed. Aomine told his address while the other settled on top of him, sitting just beneath his groin, grinding forward as he leaned down to latch his lips to the exposed, tanned neck.

Luckily the chauffeur closed the blind that separated the two compartments in the small space, leaving them alone to their wild foreplay. The position was a little awkward, with half of their bodies having no support and they had to bend at strange angles thanks to their height, but they didn't care. Their bodies were burning, hearts beating heavily and sweat was glistening on their foreheads. They shared a kiss, sloppy and wet, hands almost undressing the other despite the place and poor driver. The blonde was absolutely enchanting, arching his back _just so_; driving Aomine crazy every time he could feel the insistent rubbing of high-fashion jewellery and a willing ass. Said willing ass was also a very nice fit in the palm of his hands he discovered.

The realization was equal as the blond encouraged more groping and squeezing, smiling sexily before resuming his earlier activity of marking the tanned neck. His nipping and sucking was wonderfully insistent, making sure of marking the basketball captain at least once or twice before moving down. Perfect teeth nibbled on Aomine's collarbone, making him shudder as he let his fingers teasingly dip into the unrelenting male's pants. A positive moan fuelled his actions, but instead of heeding the urging he let his fingers ghost up the arching spine, making it bend more as the blond released a shaky breath. Pale hands didn't want to be out done though, boldly lifting up the shirt Aomine was wearing, oddly tentative—or maybe just worshipping—fingers feeling his rippling muscles as he squirmed slightly.

Suddenly, right in the middle of their intense session of feeling each other up the door was opened and the tanned man saw the guard to his apartment complex stand there with a passive stare, welcoming him back. Grinning gawkily at the old man Aomine sat up and hurried to shuffle out of the car to pay for the ride, pulling the other with him to keep him close. Silently the cab left, and the door to the luxurious building was diligently held up for them to walk through. The blonde seemed just a little embarrassed at the fact that people had seen their shenanigans, but that shame disappeared as soon as they entered the elevator. He mewled as he was pushed to the wall and greedy fingers touched his skin directly, sending pleasurable shivers through his nerves, numbing his rational thoughts. He leaned forward to pepper small kisses along a dark neck, poking out his tongue just sometimes, to tease.

When the doors opened again Aomine hoisted the other up, taking a firm grip on his behind to carry him to the apartment door. He fiddled with his keys, constantly distracted by the wiggling hips chafing against his erection. When he finally did get them inside he almost fell over when the blond insisted on getting down on the floor despite Aomine's protests to carry them straight to bed, but the action had its own reward when amber eyes glinted with promise. The tanned man drew a sharp breath as the other got down on his knees, slowly dragging his body downwards. When he found a comfortable position for his knees he smiled impishly, tongue coming out to lick over the obvious bulge in front of him. Slim hands tugged at the belt holding the obnoxious garment in place, tightening the leather before opening it up and pulling it away with haste. Next, white teeth undid the button of the pants, grabbing onto the zipper and pulling it down once that was done with.

Aomine sighed as he felt the pressure get off his cock, but not looking away from the blushing face that was going for his underwear. The elastic band snapped once against his hipbone, making him tense up for a brief moment until he saw the apologetic glance he was given. Not minding the little mishap, he gave an encouraging look. This time both hands and mouth was used to pull down the fabric, letting his member stand free. In the moment his cock became visible the blond stared as if it was something unbelievable, almost lovestruck, making the taller man blush with the realization that if he had been younger he would've come from simply looking at that awed face alone.

Wetting his lips, the blond seemed to recover from his initial surprise, smiling softly as he leaned in and kissed the dark tip, making it quiver, drawing a sigh from the owner. He opened his mouth wide, leaning in to take it between his lips, holding the base with one hand, the other lightly tracing the other's sack. His tongue poked at the slit dripping with precum, teasing it to draw out more of the salty liquid to swallow. Playfully, the blonde sucked lightly before he drew back with a wet '_pop_', smiling contentedly as a gasp of desire hit his eardrums. He blew at the wet spot, feeling the organ twitching in his hand before he once again took it in his mouth, deeper than before, making _himself_ moan and writhe in excitement.

With hard concentration Aomine stopped himself from burying his fingers in those yellow locks, eager to push his entire length into the welcoming wetness, wanting to enjoy the view of blissful amber gazing up at him. And the way the kneeling man pressed his tongue to tender flesh wasn't something he wanted to get over and done with anyway. No, if he only had one night with this gorgeous and downright addictive youth he would be sure to make it last.

With a mischievous grin the blond let the hard cock slip out of his mouth, instead letting his tongue swirl over the head before running it down the entire length, making the owner breathe heavier as he could feel a tight knot in the pit of his stomach. The fair man was taking his sweet time to lap at the smooth and heated skin before latching his lips to a carefully selected spot on the underside of the twitching member, sucking _just like that_ to make Aomine moan out loud as his hands searched for some kind of purchase to not lose his senses and found it in fair strands. The pressure was almost hurting by the time the pink lips let go, only to attach themselves slightly further up, and it made his body jolt with sensitivity. When the suckling was at the tip of his cock again he was dripping with precum—a result of his aching and increasing sensitive skin—some of it sliding down his length only to be swallowed by an eagerly waiting mouth. A long, pleasured whimper left the blond as he let the slippery head inside his mouth again, wishing to swallow and milk out everything he could be given.

Suddenly the pressure around the base of Aomine's cock tightened, making him jerk a little before he realized that –'_fucking hell'_—he was being taken whole by the blonde. The pink, slippery lips stretched around him as they sucked and bobbed, tongue vibrating with short little groans. Aomine arched off the door, knees weakening and body jolting every time the blonde let the wet tip hit the back of his ready mouth. His throat seemed to be straining, but as soon as dark hips started rocking in sync to his insistent sucks his eagerness increased, going faster, all the while kneading the sensitive sack in his palm. Feeling the pleasure building up with a paralyzing heat, the tanned man had to take support against the blonde's shoulder to keep himself standing, balance clouded by overwhelming pleasure.

"Fuck, you better…" Aomine didn't have the chance to finish the sentence before the base of his cock was squeezed tightly, interrupting his warning with a keening. A grumpy whimper left the blonde, clear with his intention to prolong his efforts.

Looking down, the bluenette saw the look of utter delight upon the other's face, making his stomach tighten with something close to primitive pride and dominance. The blonde seemed to be the kind who wanted to be under a passionate glare, jutting his ass out and moving in the most suggestive ways. He didn't mind the nails scraping at his skull now either; only sighing deeply at the massage to his scalp. But the light touch soon became a gentle force, moving the wet mouth over Aomine's cock at the pace _he_ wanted. He was rewarded with lusty whimpers; cut short every time he pushed too harshly, gagging the blonde.

Even though the view of such a beauty doing his best to take all the length in was pleasing, Aomine wanted to see the same face distorted in a mask of pleasure beneath him, or above him, or in front; hell just seeing the pretty complexion twist with lust and desperation would be something he'd _pay_ for.

Forcibly he removed the hand that was tight around his member, shuddering with a last thrust into the moist warmth. He tensed, fingers fisting in fair stands as his back arched of the wall, releasing into the blonde's willing mouth with a shaky groan. Electricity ripped through him as blotches of colour blurred his vision, but he couldn't care less for the only thing he could register was the _white hot pleasure_ pulsating through him. He let himself rock in between the straining lips as he rode out his orgasm, not making the other unable to swallow his seed down.

With a satisfied moan the blonde sat back on his heels when the grip on his head loosened; chin wet with drool and cum when he let the softening cock slide out of his mouth. He swallowed whatever he could keep in his mouth before coughing, fixing his appearance at the same time. With pure bliss clouding his eyes the blonde moaned as he licked the wet trail of cut that had slipped out the corner of his mouth.

Aomine looked down again when he came down from his high, seeing hopeful irises watching him expectantly. Amused—and perhaps a little entranced—by the gaze he pulled the blonde up, hands on his ass and lips nibbling at a sensitive ear. "That felt great," he praised, hearing an excited giggle in response.

"I can make you feel even better," the seductive promise sent shivers down Aomine's spine as strong hands ran the other way. Smiling like an excited (and damned sexy) child the blonde quickly moved in for a peck, "so, got a bed, handsome?"

Smirking wickedly, Aomine steered them inside the apartment, past the large living room and into the bedroom. On the way he worked to remove their shirts; admiring toned abs and pink nipples with hungry eyes, touching heated skin and dipping his fingers under the lining of tight pants. Before they fell down on the bed they quickly removed their shoes, and Aomine let the loose garments hanging off his hips slide down to the floor as well. He could feel the impressed stare on him, and it would've made him beam with satisfaction if he hadn't been so preoccupied with the fact that he wanted them _both_ naked.

"Get on the bed," he ordered smugly, going over to the drawer by the wall to retrieve a few things. When he turned around he could feel his cock hardening once again; tight leather slid down to reveal the lush curve of the naughty blonde's ass, along with a pair of lacy panties tied around the narrow hips. When he had stepped out of the pants he turned to look over his shoulder, biting his lip to stop a silly grin, blushing ever so softly as he ran a hand over his rump, spreading the soft flesh to give an invitation. This evening was just getting better and better.

When Aomine approached the bed once again the smaller male was settling on it, waiting like an obedient dog for its master. The tanned man placed the items at the nightstand and then moved to kiss the blonde, pushing him up against the headboard. Aomine's tongue thrust into the mewling mouth, already confident he knew _exactly_ how to make the other melt. He reached under the others tongue, pressing and suckling, drawing out a long sigh of content from the fair throat and excited little shivers.

Pulling away, despite insistent protests, Aomine's hands thumbed upon the delicate straps keeping the revealing underwear around the blonde's hips. He could see the straining member standing full against the see-through material, letting it fall off as he pulled the ribbons keeping it together, making a long groan of relief echo through the room. Discarding the sticky lingerie to the floor, Aomine reached out to run his finger teasingly along the rock hard cock, drawing a wanton mewl from the blonde. Smirking, the tanned man watched heatedly as long, pale legs spread wider for him, quivering with supressed urge to thrust into thin air. Long fingers ran along the insides of those shivering thighs, provocatively close to the hot flesh at the apex, but not quite touching it.

"P-please…" amber eyes stared through heavy lust, _begging_ to be touched and pleasured. The plea was in vain though because large hands bypassed his erection and ran up his sides, sending tingling shivers down his body. A sharp breath drew between his lips when Aomine flicked his thumbs over pert nipples, gently pinching the pink skin when the blonde arched into the touch. With every playful little twist or press barely held-back moans slipped out, the fair man's hands becoming restless with the prickling sensation. Soon pale fingers were running along Aomine's torso; feeling every inch of his muscular stomach and hard chest. The warm palms spread over his shoulders, wrapping around his neck to pull him down into a sloppy, wet kiss filled with groans and sighs.

Aomine could feel how his hips were being pushed forward by eager legs hooking around them, trying to bring him to grind against the one beneath him, but he resisted in favour of moving away. The action had the blonde following him with a needy whimper, probably afraid he'd leave entirely, but no such thought went through his mind. As he was hungrily kissed again he could only think that this night was going to be far too short.

"Aren't we greedy?" Aomine chuckled darkly against wet lips when they parted with a soppy smack.

"I want you to fuck me silly," the soft confession ghosted over his jaw, "so I guess I am~."

Aomine hm-ed with elation, letting his fingers drag down the curve of the other's spine to finally tease the two nether cheeks apart, "and here I was thinking I'd spoil you a little…"

The words had bewildered amber orbs stare at him incredulously, questioning what he was talking about. Snickering again, the tanned man teased the smaller one's quivering hole, "have you ever been milked?"

An adorable, utterly confused expression played on pretty features as the blonde tilted his head to the side, obliviously answering the question without saying anything. Again Aomine laughed a little, earning a pout and grumpy scratch against the nape of his neck—obviously the other didn't like being ridiculed. When he was pushed down again though he didn't try to stop the bluenette from retrieving the lube and little toy he had gotten earlier, easing his way between keenly anticipating thighs. Curiously the peculiar toy in his hand was inspected by a narrowed gaze.

Aomine put the toy down in favour of covering his fingers in lube, warming it up before rubbing the clear liquid against the blonde's ass, earning a quivering sigh. Carefully as to not startle the other, a tanned finger slipped past the tight ring of muscles, testing the sensation to a shocked moan. Unsurely, narrow hips started moving to the pace of Aomine's finger, muscles clenching slightly around it before relaxing again. Another digit joined the other, gently scissoring the tightness and working to loosen the blonde for what was to come—drawing long, pleasured moans and groans from between pink lips.

It took a bit of probing, but when Aomine brushed his fingertips up _just so_ a surprised, urging squeak escaped the blonde, and his ass immediately started wiggling to touch upon _that_ spot again. Heeding his wish, the tanned man leaned up; mouth moving to suck on a sensitive earlobe as he heard more high-pitched mewls accompanying his ministrations. He blew across the wet skin, feeling a strong shiver running though the one beneath him, lean arms coming up to warp around his back and barely resisting to claw.

"Do you like that?" Aomine asked as he once again poked against the blonde's prostate, a little harsher this time to earn himself a hefty cry of '_y-yes, god yes!_'.

Aomine pulled his fingers out; the blonde gasped and jerked, thrusting his ass down to try and find them again. He let out a desperate whine, only almost guilt tripping the blue haired man, though he knew that what he had planned would surely please the clingy blonde beyond his wildest imagination.

Leaning back, Aomine took the red toy he had discarded earlier and covered it in lube, making sure it was slick enough. Large, wondering amber eyes looked questionably at the oddly shaped item, but he licked his lips none the less. Smirking down at the blonde Aomine ran the tip of the toy down the other's cock, pressing it against where it joined with his sensitive sack, provoking a shallow thrust. The blonde jerked up with a loud moan only to fall back down in a heap of quivering pleasure as his perineum was teased; tickling his prostate to make enjoyable electricity run through him.

"Hey," Aomine grabbed the other's chin to lock their gazes, "tell me if it hurts in the slightest."

Too dazed to answer coherently, the blonde only nodded before throwing his head back again as Aomine pushed the toy inside him, pressing it in as far as it would go before angling it upward, gently massaging the lying man's prostate. The blonde cried out, toes curling and hands gripping at the sheets as he tried to keep himself from soaring from the delicious rubbing that set his entire body on fire. With every brush to his g-spot his legs tensed more; back arched further, moans becoming louder until his voice gave up and everything coming out his throat were heavy, loud breaths. To add the mind-numbing pleasure the tanned man leaned forward, running his tongue along the pale, sweaty chest, flicking his tongue over a hard nipple.

The blonde arched up into the wet contact, fingers tugging and massaging at the other's scalp as he squirmed his hips, only to have them held in place with a stern order to not move around so much. Despite the warning narrow hips raised, making the toy press harder than before, and making the blonde cry out. With a groan Aomine pressed him down again, this time pressing his own pelvic against the other to keep him from moving and hurting himself. He could feel wetness against his cock, and looking down he saw that the entrancing blonde's member dripping with precum, dripping down on his restlessly moving abs and smearing out over heated flesh as he grinded his ass against Aomine's hand and the toy pleasuring him.

"_Nnh..!_ M-more! Touch me _more_—_ah_!"

Unable to resist the inviting moans, the tanned man reached for the other's cock with his free hand, smearing the sticky precum over the hot shaft. The action produced a high scream, pale hands clawing at tanned, muscular shoulders much to the bluenette's satisfaction. He always made a policy to not mark anyone he would only spend one night with, but tonight he felt like breaking his own rules; biting and sucking at a spot by the blonde's collar bone, never letting his hands stop as he jerked the other off. Again his movements were much appreciated, making pale legs wrap around his hips to press their cocks against each other, coating them both in the blonde's leaking precum.

"_Harder_! Ah-almost…" the cry was shaky, shrill and all too telling at the fair man's condition, too close to the edge for comprehensive thought.

To swallow the screams Aomine captured kiss-swollen lips as he vigorously pumped the cock in his grip, licking his thump over the sensitive slit to make the blonde jerk in quivering thrusts, barely having the control to move at all as his body burned with the overload of sensations.

With a final, firm stroke and well-aimed push the blonde screamed unrestrained into the mouth kissing him, back arching at an impossible angle as his abdomen jolted in pleasure. His cum spilled over their torsos, but neither paid it any attention as they were too busy clinging to one another, relishing in the ebbing pleasure and satisfaction.

Finally coming down from his high, the blonde kissed the other slowly before falling back against the pillows, eyes glowing with warm appreciation and deep gratification. "That felt great," he panted out, moaning as the toy was pulled out of his loose ass.

To show that's exactly what he wanted the other to feel, Aomine peppered small butterfly kisses over a pale neck and jaw; feeling gentle fingers massage his slightly sore scalp. For several minutes that's all they did, the tender and appreciative touches filling them both with a different fulfilment from the one merely moments ago. The blonde cuddled Aomine close, sighing contently as his neck was caressed by chapped lips and the occasional lick, fingers combing through blue tresses lovingly.

"You're not hurt are you?" the bluenette asked, rubbing with gentle fingers over the other's ass, effectively making it quiver in keenness.

"No, it was wonderful, beginning to end," sultry amber orbs locked to stormy blue with seductive eyelashes at half-mast, "though I'd be sad if there's no epilogue."

Smiling at the inviting comment the tanned man pecked pink lips quickly, "what are you talking about? We've barely gotten past the prologue." At the suggestive promise

Aomine started lapping more at the sweaty skin, slowly but determinedly moving down to flick his tongue over now soft nipples, drawing out an indulgent sigh. When he slid down further, tasting the sticky cum covering the pale stomach it made the blonde squeak indignantly, frantic hands trying to push the bluenette away.

"T-that's dirty, you d-don't have to—_nnh!_" the shrill protest was interrupted by a harsh nip at the blonde's bellybutton, followed by an insistent lick to the tingling mark.

"The one who decides if it's dirty or not is me," Aomine growled, gazing up with stormy blue eyes at the deeply blushing blonde. It was amusing how the suddenly lost his composure after being so seductive and daring; it was cute how the tip of his ears became as red as tomatoes, almost like a virgin.

Despite the initial objection Aomine could soon feel the blonde's cock nudging against his chest, obviously aroused despite the preliminary shame; or maybe that's what was turning the blonde on again. The scandalized expression seemed so expectant at the same time, watching the bluenette as he moved further down and licking up the trail of cum. The sticky liquid was salty and not at all bitter; the pure sensuality of the taste had Aomine's cock aching with barely supressed desire and he couldn't wait to pound the blonde to high heavens.

But first he would make sure that the other was ready and squirming with need, ass quivering with anticipation as he circled the puckered hole with the pads of his fingers, probing provocatively. Eagerly, the blonde thrust against the fingers, causing them to stretch him open slightly as he worked to penetrate, mewling with willingness.

"Hurry," he breathed though gritted teeth, spreading his ass cheeks with his own hands, too distracted to notice the appreciative gleam in blue orbs. Aomine hm-ed approvingly at the other's actions as he leaned down to swirl his tongue around the tip of the blonde's hardening member, making the fair male gasp raggedly in shock. The little tease was enough to make narrow hips jerk upwards, trying to get more of that delicious moisture and at the same time fuck against the fingers pressing to his backside.

"P-please…_fuck me_," dark amber filled with lust urged Aomine to heed the wish, and who was he to refuse such a beauty?

Dragging his body upward, Aomine pressed their torsos together, humping against the blonde's cock as he bit a full bottom lip. A mischievous tongue came out to lick over his mouth in response, begging for a full kiss. The wish was granted, and the tanned man grinded their lower bodies together rougher, making them both groan as their tongues wrestled in a passionate play of dominance and submission. They were almost getting lost in the pleasure, but when Aomine felt pale legs tighten around his waist he quickly pulled away; whimpering, lonely sounds left in his wake.

"Didn't you say you wanted me to fuck you?" he chuckled, observing hazy orbs lighting up with keen realization. The blonde immediately opened his legs wide, biting his lip in poorly masked glee as he pressed up against the other.

Aomine reached for the lube again, pouring the thick, cold liquid over his cock, making him jerk forward with a growl as the chill made his already painful erection rigid. He spread the lube with quick movements, moaning as he could feel the other watching him in amazement. For a moment he thought he could get off just having that heated, waiting gaze running over his body, but the desire to be _inside_ overpowered his mindless thinking. When he took a steady hold of his cock and lowered himself the blonde laid waiting, trying to focus on the way Aomine pushed inside him. His concentration was interrupted by a reflexive arch of his back though, and amber orbs instead settled on the tanned man's face.

His expression was hard with restraint; he so badly wanted to let himself run wild against the blonde. But getting ahead of himself would rob him of the vision of pretty features twisting into a range of emotions; pain, wonder, lust, fulfilment, _pleasure_.

Long, heavy moans left them both when Aomine finally eased all the way inside, grinding softly to get used to the sensation of being joined. The feeling was mindblowing; the tightness around his cock shot stars in front of his eyes, balls tightening with the slick, welcoming muscles pulsating around his hard member. Well-trimmed nails dug into strong shoulders, holding their bodies close as they cried out into each other's ear. Lean, pale legs wrapped around sweaty hips, pushing them even closer. With a shaky breath the blond rutted his hips, moaning as the hard length slid into him again. The bluenette saw that the other's brows were knitted close in intense concentration, so with a naughty smirk he pulled back only to thrust forward, skin slapping against skin. A cry erupted from the blonde, making his body arch up against Aomine as his muscles clenched around the hard cock. Every time the tanned man pounded into the other at that excruciatingly slow pace pleased cries and sweet groans filled the room, driving the both crazy until—

"_Faster_," the order was hissed out against Aomine's ear, making hot shivers run up his spine as he moaned out an obliging '_yes_'.

Aomine got up to support himself with his arms, smirking down at the blonde as he slowly started to quicken his pace, the other's toes curling against his back and ass as the rocked against each other with sweet friction. He didn't put much strength into every thrust, merely quickening the pace until he had the other writhing beneath him, arms flailing wildly against the sheets to try and find purchase, only to let go and fumble to hold on to tanned wrists. The blond worked fervently to meet the speedy movements, failing miserably as his back arched into a delicious curve. Noticing the irritation at his inability to keep up Aomine slowed down, running his hands down the blonde's sides before gripping at pale hipbones, guiding them to move in sync with his own hips to create even better pressure and contact that had them gasping for breath.

With a meaningful plea the smaller male tried to pull the other to him, only to have the contact refused in turn for a cocky grin. "Is there something you want?" a vigorous nod and hands clawing at tanned shoulders should've been enough, but actions wouldn't do this time, Aomine wanted the pretty man _begging_ for it.

"If you don't say it I won't understand," slowing his pace back to a lazy grind, the bluenette watched as the mortified blonde whined pitifully and wriggled against him too little avail, "do you want to stop?"

At the question amber eyes widened with horror, the blonde immediately coming up to cling onto the strong man seethed within him, "no!"

"Oh? Such a slutty boy like you must want _something_ then, right?" Aomine purred out as wet lips kissed around his mouth, over his sharp jaw and down his throat, nipping gently ever so often.

Unwilling to answer, the blonde simply grinded his hips back, earning a hiss to his ear and tightening grips at his midsection. His actions did nothing for the pace though, much to his grumpy chagrin, so he collected himself, _moaning_ out; "I want you to _fuck my ass so hard I won't be able to stand_."

"Well said," with a chuckle Aomine unlinked the lean arms around his neck, forcing the blonde to fall back onto the mattress with a curious look shining in his amber orbs, "turn over."

The command took a few seconds to register, but when it did the blonde moaned expectantly as he slid off the tanned man, rolling over to get up on his hands and knees, resting one arm against the headboard as he spread his thighs while he wiggled his behind, happily waiting to be fucked once again. Aomine moved up to him, hands spreading the firm ass cheeks to thrust inside again, watching with masculine satisfaction how the blond quivered, almost falling down against the pillows again as he cried out in ecstasy. With the new position the tanned man would go deeper, closer to the other, holding on to quivering thighs as he pulled them back when he thrust, slapping their skin together and groaning out at the wonderful sensation.

Aomine kept his promise, pounding harder into the blonde, high-pitched breaths and moans escaping past pink lips unrestrained. The blond arched, throwing his head back as a well-aimed stroke teased against his g-spot, clenching down on the cock moving in and out of him at a fast, resilient pace. He did his best to match the prods, sometimes missing the rhythm when he threatened to fall down when he was overwhelmed by passion and electrifying pleasure, but quickly caught up again when he cast a dreamy, lust-clouded glance over his shoulder. Small, whimpering noises escaped him as he opened his mouth to lick the seam of his lips, reaching for blue strands to pull the tanned man down, kissing him sloppily. The contact was messy, open-mouthed caressing of each other's tongues, the furious fucking pushing the blonde up against the headboard.

Aomine's hands caressed the pale chest of the one beneath him, fingering a sensitive nipple as his other hand slid down ripping abs to ghost a touch against the base of the blonde's hard cock, again dripping with precum and begging for attention. The man himself had seemed to forget about it though, a surprised and overwhelmed moan vibrating on his lips as they continued sucking and nipping at Aomine's mouth. However the kiss was broken and Aomine bit into the pale, sweaty shoulder, trying to keep his voice at bay as he could feel his stomach tightening eager to release. Quickly he pumped the other's member, making the blond clench harder on the cock hammering into him.

"I-I'm a-ah—_ah_!" unable to form comprehensible words the blond reached between his legs, fingering the sensitive, dripping slit of his cock as he pushed back to the best of his abilities, body arching up and already trembling. Aomine didn't need to hear the confirmation to know they were both close, the tight warmth around his cock driving him more and more desperate to reach the edge. Abandoning the other's shaft he wrapped his arms around the blond, angling his thrusts to hi that spot that would make the blonde feel so good, making him clam up as he screamed every time he was pushed against the headboard.

With one final, powerful snap of his hips Aomine spilled inside the blond, crying out hoarsely into the other's ear. As white hot pleasure blinded him he barely registered how the blond squirmed and cried, tears of intensity slipping down flustered cheeks as he screamed out his pleasure, shooting his cum over the sheets, desperately pushing back against the pulsating cock in his ass to ride out the waves of pleasure. His limbs trembled, unable to support him any longer if it hadn't been for the man pressing him against the cold wall, panting hot breath over his neck and shoulder.

With a wet kiss to a sweaty back Aomine pulled out, groaning as he did. He caught the limp blond, helping him lie down on the bed as he hadn't fully regained his senses yet, still visibly tingling with the overwhelming orgasm. Though amber eyes cleared, smiling warmly at the bluenette, a beautiful hand reaching up to tiredly caress his sharp nose and thin lips before falling back down lifelessly.

Aomine made sure to rid the bed from any object that might disturb them before lying down next to the drowsy man, not minding going for yet another round—though he didn't voice his wish seeing how long lashes were already drooping over beautiful brown orbs. He gently pecked the smiling pink lips, earning a dreamy sigh as the blond snuggled up against his chest. In response Aomine wrapped an arm around the fair male, holding him close. Somehow he wasn't really bothered he hadn't gotten another chance to have his way with the other, seeing how he had a good chance of not waking up alone in the morning.

* * *

True to his expectations Aomine awoke just perfectly to see the glory of his beautiful one-night lover stretching at the edge of his bed. With an appreciative hum he let it be known that he was awake despite the light stinging his eyes and making him wanting to go back to sleep. Surprised, the blond turned, his face turning ten shades of red and pink as he noticed the heated stare caressing his body unashamedly. Quickly he was up on wobbly legs, falling down again as he winced at the soreness in his back. The moment was taken advantage of by Aomine who tugged the blond back to him, planting his lips against yellow locks.

"Good morning, sunshine," he said with a grin, not planning on letting the other go home just yet.

"U-um… G'morning…" it was kind of how hilarious of the pretty man would blush so deeply in the morning even though he had been seducing and daring during the night.

"I don't mind if you insist on leaving, sunshine," a golden strand was curled around a tanned finger, "but you got a name you'd like to share?" Despite his usual thoughts on one-night stands was to let them be just that—one night of pleasure to be promptly ended the moment either part opened their eyes the next morning—he wouldn't mind getting to know this particular man a little better. That is, if the beyond-sexual attraction was reciprocated.

"K-Kise Ryouta…" shyly, hopeful orbs slid over to meet the hefty blue gaze admiring the adorable blush and mortification on the blonde's face.

"Then Kise-san, are you in a hurry somewhere?" the murmur was soft as Aomine leaned in to put little butterfly kisses around the other's mouth and nose.

"I-uh, my manager probably wants to know where I am," this Kise Ryouta stated a little nervously, breath already becoming heftier.

"Manager?" with a slightly impressed look Aomine wondered why the concept didn't seem very strange to him when he realized it shouldn't be strange for such a beautiful individual to work in some kind of showbiz. Now that he thought about it hadn't he heard that name somewhere?

"Yeah, she's gonna be furious if I don't meet up with her—

"Wait, you're _that_ Kise Ryo?" the pieces suddenly clicking, Aomine couldn't even believe himself in his ability to recognize the model since he paid little to no attention to celebrities, none the less models. The only reason he had ever heard about this guy is because he had been featured in an article about promising basketball players in high scho—

_Oh, fuck_.

* * *

The end

* * *

**Wordcount: **approx. 8600

I'd like to thank aominecchisdick on tumblr for giving me this idea with the prostate milking, which is the base for this oneshot and why I wanted to write it. Also I enjoy indulging in ojisan!aomine haha. Though the lemon was hard I hope it's satisfactory, it's by far the longest smutscene I've ever written and I hope I managed to make it somewhat hot at least.

'''''''''''

For those who do not realize Aomine's shock at Kise's identity it's because supposedly Kise is _underage_, and since Aomine is nearing his thirties this night of shenanigans have been, well, risky to say the least. Maybe I'll tell you about the outcome though, in another story ;)

'''''''''''

I hope I ddn't leave out any blanks I've edited the story several times and I might've lost track of the flow, but I needed to get this out of my system so I can focus on school for the next coming weeks. I'm so tired right now, I might have missed quite a lot of mistakes as i re-read it to... well, nothing that cannot ve fixed! And don't worry, Haruki is also on it's way to be updated, I just haven't been able to properly work on it, is all.

'''''''''''

Your words and encouragements makes me happy and fuels my passion for writing, so if you liked this fic I'd be happy if you could leave a word or two~


End file.
